


Хлеб

by MalkavianKsenia



Series: 100 days - 100 drabbles for different fandoms [6]
Category: Birds of Prey (And the Fantabulous Emancipation of One Harley Quinn) (2020)
Genre: F/F, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:34:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22922662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MalkavianKsenia/pseuds/MalkavianKsenia
Summary: Харли Квин изучает птичку.
Relationships: Dinah Lance/Harleen Quinzel
Series: 100 days - 100 drabbles for different fandoms [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1647433
Kudos: 4





	Хлеб

**Author's Note:**

> 100 дней - 100 драбблов по разным фандомам.  
> https://78.media.tumblr.com/0a77d1a4efab8ae59e42d0048f73cd2f/tumblr_nyquup6egz1tb9s1do5_1280.png  
> День 6. Хлеб

Ещё не разлепив до конца глаза, Харли понимает: она невероятно хочет поджаристый хлеб. Это требование — прежде всего. Потом, конечно, в этот чудесный бутерброд нужно добавить ветчину, бекон и поджаренное яйцо-глазунью, но для начала нужен хлеб. Желательно белый, пшеничный. Нарезанный тонкими квадратными ломтями.  
Облом. Харли поняла, что с хлебом придется подождать, как только соизволила открыть глаза полностью.  
Черная Канарейка сопела рядом. Харли признает её в девушке с длинными волосами, стройным смуглым телом и умилительным выражением лица во сне. Оно мягкое и гладкое, спокойное и красивое. Харли залипает на длинных ресницах, на пухлом рте и плавно опускается безумным округлившимся взглядом ниже. Канарейка непредсказуемо спит обнаженной, и она не озаботилась прикрыться одеялом, несмотря на присутствие гостей в одной с ней кровати. Упругая округлая задница обтянута маленьким черными трусиками, и Харли уже не так сильно жалеет об отсутствии хлеба в квартире данной особы. Какой уж тут хлеб при такой-то жопке?  
Ладно. Начистоту. Харли до сих пор скучает по Джокеру. Что уж греха таить, и по его крепкому, охуенному, огромному… Блядь. Скучает, да. Но на другого мужика лезть не хочется. Из принципа.  
Харли становится интересно, как поет Канарейка в постели. Она, словно вор, тихо поднимается на локте одной руки, лежа на боку, и медленно тянется второй рукой к оттопыренной заднице. Харли кладёт ладонь на ягодицу, обжигаясь ладонью об упругое полушарие, и уже без стеснения жмет плоть. Канарейка изумительно стонет и дёргается в попытке сбросить ладонь, думает спросонья, наивная, что Харли случайно. Не-а. Квин ныряет пальцем под резинку трусиков возле правой ягодицы, лезет настойчиво глубже, с интересом и во все глаза прослеживает путь пальца под тканью. Там ещё жарче, расселина манит, гладкая на ощупь, и Харли не стесняться, толкает палец на одну фалангу во влагалище.  
На случайность это совсем не похоже, и Канарейка это осознает, не глупая же. Она мигом просыпается и рывком набрасывается на Харли, вминая её в кровать своим обнаженным телом. Канарейка пережимает тонкое горло Харли локтем, сидит бедрами на бедрах и держит второй рукой руки Харли над её головой. Длинные волосы с нанизанными бусинами на прядях щекочут Харли подмышки, небольшая грудь оказывается перед лицом, и она хохочет, дёргается в захвате, но толком не вырывается. Силы у неё достаточно, чтобы сбросить с себя птичку-певичку.  
— Ну, ладно-ладно, — не прекращает бурно реагировать Харли, мечется взглядом по лицу и телу Канарейки. — Поймала.  
Лицо Канарейки нечитаемое, она внимательно всматривается в безумные глаза, а потом делает выпад вперед и целует похмельный, смеющийся рот Харли. У-у-у-ух! Как с трамплина в воду.  
— М-м-м… — мычит задушено Квин и шире распахивает глазища, но обмякает в захвате. Кислорода становиться меньше, но Канарейка всё понимает сама, читает мысленно или через стесненные вздохи, отнимает от горла локоть и вытягивается на худощавом теле под собой. Харли одета в рваную футболку и шорты, но каким-то образом она чувствует наготу девушки через слои ткани.  
Губы у Канарейки мягкие и приятные, поцелуй нежный и страстный, он совсем другой, не такой, как с Джокером. Харли странно, Канарейка более искусна. Она пощипывает губами губы, дразнится, покусывает и лижет мелко и поверхностно, только по губам и между ними. Харли щекотно и офигенно приятно, она приподымает голову от подушки в погоне за сладким ртом, но запаздывает на долю секунды, Канарейка ускользает, чтобы вернуться вновь. Уже от такого поцелуя становиться жарко, Харли сама не понимает, как возбуждается. Ей определенно нравится такая игра.  
— Ты серьезно? — спрашивает Харли в перерыве, не узнает свой хриплый голос. Да и пофиг, с похмелья она ещё и не так хрипит.  
— А ты? — Канарейка на миг отшатывается, трется промежностью о костлявые бёдра Харли. Она не выглядит шутливо, она раскраснелась и совсем одурманена.  
— У тебя есть дилдо? — спрашивает глумливо Харли, не представляет, как трахнуться с Канарейкой другим способом. Ей немного смешно, но она не ржет, улыбается только слегка. Канарейка в замешательстве, но сдерживает себя, качает отрицательно головой. — Так нам тереться? Пока не сотрёмся?  
— Я уж поверила. Господи, Харли, какая же ты дурочка. — Канарейка посмотрела осуждающе и скатилась в сторону на свою половину кровати, полностью освобождая Харли из захвата. Она с остервенением потерла своё лицо двумя ладонями, лежа на спине и выдыхая в потолок.  
— Эй! Ну ладно тебе! — попыталась успокоить её Харли. — Хочешь, пальцем потру, где скажешь?  
— Заткнись, Арлекин! — досадливо выдавила Канарейка и встала, начиная натягивать на себя одежду. — Тебе лишь бы шутить.  
— Не-а. Я бы попробовала, — откровенно, приструнив свою натуру, сказала Харли. — Давай только за хлебушком сходим, а? Или сразу бутер? Я место одно знаю, там и секс-шоп неподалёку.


End file.
